Infurnus
Infurnus (czyt. Infernus) to śluzak typu Ognistego. Przypomina feniksa. W serialu wystąpił tylko jeden Infurnus, którego posiada Eli Shane. Występowanie Może być więcej osobników, ale mogą występować w wulkanach, przez co trudno się do nich dostać. Wygląd 'Protoforma' Infurnus to pomarańczowy śluzak o czerwonych tęczówkach. W protoformie ma na brzuchu i głowie żółty płomień. Na krańcach czułek ma elementy żółtego koloru. Z tyłu posiada 4 żółte punkty. 'Transformacja' Po transformacji ma pomarańczową skórę i małe rogi na głowie. Infurnus posiada skrzydła, które płoną podczas lotu. Umiejętności *'Umiejętność w protoformie '- W protoformie zapala płomień na głowie, zieje oraz wybucha ogniem. *'Błysk ognia (ang. Flashfire)' - wystrzeliwuje średniej wielkości kule ognia. *'Fala ognia' (ang. Beatwave) '- uderza w ziemię gigantyczną kulą ognia, która wytwarza falę powalającą przeciwników. *'Osłona termiczna (ang. Heatshieeld) '- zatrzymuje się w powietrzu, rozkłada ogniste skrzydła, co stanowi ochronną ścianę ognia. *'Pocisk (ang. Spikescorch) - 'tworzy bardzo gorący pocisk zdolny do tego, by przebić się przez kamień lub stal. *'Pierścienie Ognia (ang. Flamespire) - '''tworzy spiralne pierścienie ognia otaczające przeciwnika, oraz uniemożliwiające wykonanie jakiegokolwiek ruchu prócz kucnięcia lub podskoku. *'''Ognisty pazur (ang. Novaclaw) - tworzy eksplodującą, ognistą ścieżkę. *'Ściana Ognia (ang. Wingburst) - '''tworzy ogromną ścianę z ognia. *'Ognisty Smok '- zieje ogniem. *'Pochłanianie '- pochłania ogień do swego ciała i wzmacnia się. *'Płomieny krąg''' - tworzy krąg stworzony z ognia. *'Umiejętność z serialu' - Uderza w ziemię i wybucha silnie. *'Umiejętność z serialu' - Wiruje wokół metalowego obiektu, nagrzewając go (np. jeśli jest to podest na którym stoją wrogowie, to pospadają z niego, gdyż pospala im buty). *'Fuzje' - Łączy się z Tazerlingiem, Bubbaleonem, Zderzakiem, Fosforzakiem lub Armasheltem w Fuzyjny Strzał. Historia 'Sezon 1' *Świat pod naszymi stopami, część pierwsza *Świat pod naszymi stopami, część druga *Dobijmy targu - (Widziany Burpy i błędnie pokazany Infurnus) *Awaria *Klub Trep *Śluzobieg - (Tylko widziany parę razy w protoformie) *Bunt mechów *Śmierciogłębia *Cienie i światło *Mario Bravado *Zagrożony gatunek *Odpływ *Świt żywych śluzaków 'Sezon 2' *Nowy dzieciak, część pierwsza *Nowy dzieciak, część druga *Śnieżkotaniec *Dziedzictwo *Odległy brzeg *Droga do Domu *Robośluzaki *Niepokonana Mistrzyni *Głęboka i ciemna woda *Dżentelmen i złodziejka *W zamknięciu *Rzadka część *Podziemie *Powrót *Śluzball *Król Miotaczy 'Sezon 3' *Misja niezbyt możliwa *Klucze do królestwa *Zabójcza rozgrywka *Studnia energii *Co przychodzi nocą *Poprawki - (Przemiana Burpy`ego w Mega Morfa) *Powrót do korzeni *Kompania Śluzaków *Mroczna Noc *Promienny dzień 'Film ' *Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond *Slugterra: Return of the Elementals Występy 'Sezon 1' *Świat pod naszymi stopami, część pierwsza (Debiut) *Świat pod naszymi stopami, część druga *Dobijmy targu *Awaria *Klub Trep *Śluzobieg'' (protoforma)'' *Bunt mechów *Śmierciogłębia *Cienie i światło *Mario Bravado *Zagrożony gatunek *Odpływ *Świt żywych śluzaków 'Sezon 2' *Nowy dzieciak, część pierwsza *Nowy dzieciak, część druga *Śnieżkotaniec *Dziedzictwo *Odległy Brzeg *Droga do Domu *Robośluzaki *Niepokonana Mistrzyni *Głęboka i ciemna woda *Dżentelmen i złodziejka *W zamknięciu *Rzadka część *Podziemie *Powrót *Śluzball *Król Miotaczy 'Sezon 3' *Misja niezbyt możliwa *Klucze do królestwa *Zabójcza rozgrywka *Studnia energii *Co przychodzi nocą *Poprawki'' (Od tąd sceny Mega Morfu)'' *Powrót do korzeni *Kompania Śluzaków *Mroczna Noc *Promienny dzień 'Film ' *Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond *Slugterra: Return of the Elementals Ciekawostki *Jedyny znany śluzak tego gatunku należy do Eli'a Shane'a. Ten zaś odziedziczył go po ojcu, który dał śluzakowi na imię Burpy. *Ogień nie stanowi dla Infurnusa zagrożenia - może pływać w lawie i nie wpłynie to na niego negatywnie. *Protoforma Infurnusa może wytwarzać na czubku głowy mały płomień, który oświetla najbliższe otoczenie. *Nazwa Infurnus najprawdopodobniej pochodzi od słowa'' inferno, co oznacza ''piekło, lecz jest kojarzone z ogniem. *Jest nazywany przez niektórych Diabelskim Śluzakiem. *Prawdopodobnie jest najpotężniejszym śluzakiem w Slugterze. *Często jest mylony z pospolitszym Flaringo. *Jego zghulowaną wersją jest Darkfernus. *W odcinku "Awaria", przez błąd twórców, Billy miał Infurnusa w pasie ze śluzakami. *Po transformacji woda go osłabia i sprawia, że z powrotem zmienia się w swoją protoformę. *W odcinku "Powrót" został wystrzelony z blastera strzałem łączonym z AquaBeekiem i stworzył impuls który osłabił na jakiś czas wszystkie śluzaki. *Malvolio Drake, Dr. Blakk i Quentin nazywali go Infernasem. *Burpy jest jedynym pokazanym śluzakiem, który był na Powierzchni. *Infurnus i Tazerling mogą pokonać na raz 4 ghule i to bez wykonania Fuzyjnego Strzału. *W zapowiedzi niedzielnego maratonu Slugterry który przypada na 28 lipca w Disney XD, nazwano Infurnusa Flaring. *Siłę jego wybuchu ogniem w protoformie można porównać do wybuchu Skałowca po transformacji. *Istnieje zrobotyzowana wersja Infurnusa stworzona przez Quentina. *Prehistoryczny Infurnus nie miał znamion ognia i był zniekształcony w protoformie (np. wielka warga). *Infurnus, Bubbaleone, Arachnet i Magik najdłużej utrzymują się w transformacji. *Po transformacji tak długo utrzymuje się w niej, że potrafi dolecieć na Powierzchnię. *Tworzy aż pięć fuzyjnych strzałów. *Wcześciej Thaddius Blakk posiadał Infurnusa (dokładnie Burpy'ego), ale śluzak ze względu na okrucieństwo Blakka postanowił od niego uciec i przyłączyć się do Willa Shane'a. *Kord nazwał jego Mega Morfa Velocimorfem. *''Występuje w grze Bitwa o Slugterrę.'' Prehistoryczny Infurnus Jest to Infurnus występujący w prehistorycznych czasach Slugterry. Rozpędzał się dzięki wybuchom wulkanów. Nie wiemy o tym, jakie miał zdolności. Pojawił się w 14 Slugisodes "A Brief History Of Slugslinging", w opowieści o tym, jak śluzaki rozpędzały się bez blasterów. Ciekawostki *Prehistoryczny Infurnus nie miał na sobie znamion płomieni oraz był nieco zniekształcony. Mega Morf Infernusa Jest to Infernus w Mega Morfie. Pierwszy raz Burpy zmienia się w Mega Morfa w odcinku ,,Poprawki``. Wygląd 'Protoforma' W protoformie, w przeciwieństwie do zwykłego Infurnusa, ma czułki zmienione w zadarte do tyłu "stateczniki". Na nich znajdują się żółte linie. Łączą się one na czole, dając kształt płomienia. Przestrzeń między liniami wypełnia biały kolor. "Uszy" na bokach głowy są nieco bardziej wydłużone i mają na sobie znamię. 'Transformacja' Po transformacji ma rogi ze znamionami, płomień na czole oraz wielkie znamiona na skrzydłach. Co ciekawe, w Mega Morfie Infurnus ma na końcu skrzydeł dłonie. Na dłoniach znjadują się świetliste kolce oraz trójkątne, świecące znamiona. Płonie podczas wystrzału. Umiejętności *'Umiejętność w protoformie' - W protoformie potrafi cały się zapalić. *Uderza i tworzy gigantyczny wybuch zdolny zawalić wielką półkę skalną oraz wysadzić Tytanowy czołg. *Potrafi wyrzucać z ust kilkanaście kul ognia, które przy uderzeniu delikatnie wybuchają. *Umie wyrzucać ze skrzydeł ognistą kulę, która z dużą siłą odpycha wroga wybuchem. *Jest w stanie przebić się przez twardy sufit, pozostawiając ślad w formie dużej dziury w nim. *Tworzy w dłoniach ognistą kulę, którą rzuca we wroga. *Leci i strzela z ogona kulami ognia. *Leci i stawia szeroką ścianę z ognia, która chwilę potem wybucha ogniem, wyzwala odpychający wybuch ognia oraz powiększa się. Atak Burpy`ego.JPG Burpy i Grimmstone.JPG Burpy widzi Rookie`ego.JPG Burpy 17.JPG Burpy zieje ogniem.JPG Fuzja.JPG|Fuzja Armachomp atakuje Burpy`ego.JPG Infernus przed Mroczną Zgubą.JPG Welosimorf z kulą ognia.JPG Welosimorf atakuje ogniem.JPG Welosimorf.JPG Zadowolony Burpy.JPG Infernus po przemianie.JPG Burp4.JPG Infernus zatacza koło.JPG Mega forma Infernusa.JPG Mega Infernus.JPG Burpy przed przemianą.JPG Burpy na dachu.JPG Obracający się Infernus.JPG Infernus 8.JPG Infernus 7.JPG Infernus6.JPG Infernus5.JPG Burpy 15.JPG Atak Infernusa.JPG Burpy w Mega Morfie Prot..JPG Burp2.JPG Mega Morfa Infernusa.JPG Burpy z niebieskim ogniem.JPG Mega Morf Infernusa.JPG Burpy3.JPG Krawiec w Mega Morfie Prot..JPG Burpy i Armachompy.JPG Otoczony Burpy.JPG Berpi i Banger.jpeg Burpy i Armachomp.JPG Burpy pokonuje Ghule.JPG Hop Jack w Mega Morfie Prot..JPG Burpy6.JPG Burpy i Eli2.JPG Burpy zmierza na ratónek.JPG Głowa Burpy`ego.JPG Burpy odpala.JPG Burpy po transformacji 2.JPG Infer.....JPG Burpy koło blastera.JPG Burp3.JPG Burpy w blasterze3.JPG Infernus2.JPG Burpy8.JPG Burpy9.JPG Infernus3.JPG Wydłużony Burpy.JPG Burpy 12.JPG Burpy z wydłużoną łapką.JPG Burpy z wielką głową.JPG Burpy we wnyce 3.JPG Burpy 11.JPG Burpy pokazuje język.JPG Burpy 10.JPG Burp w blasterze.JPG Burpy ogląda.JPG Burpy3.JPG Burpy atakuje ogniem.JPG Burpy w Mega Morfie.JPG Burpy i dziwny Armashelt obok.JPG|uwięziony Berpy przedstawia Rookie`ego.JPG Berpy i Rookie.JPG Nowy Berpy i Joules.JPG Berp i Joules.JPG Berpy i Joules po transformacji.JPG Berpy i Joules2.JPG Fuzja tworzona przez Berpy`ego i Joulsa.JPG Fuzja Infernusa i Tazerlinga.JPG Berpy Świeci2.JPG Berpy transformuje2.JPG Berpy po transformacji2.JPG Berpy atakuje2.JPG Berpy patrzy w duł.JPG Berpy atakuje3.JPG Berpy atakuje4.JPG Wesoły Berp5.JPG Rookie i Berpy.JPG Ucieszony Rookie.JPG Berpy wywala bąbe.JPG Nowy Berpy transformuje.JPG Berpy w blasterze 2.JPG Berpy 8.JPG Berpy rozmawia z Rookie`ym.JPG Berpy spogląda.JPG Berpy i Joules 2.JPG Burpy świeci we wnyce.JPG Burpy.JPG Burp.JPG Burpy z kulą ognia.JPG Burpy atakuje.JPG BurpyJoules.JPG Mokry Rookie i Burpy.JPG Porażony Rookie.JPG Rozłoszczony Berpy2.JPG Berpy8.JPG Berpy nowy.JPG Berpy Tran..JPG Berpy inne ujęcie.JPG Berp6.JPG Berpy 7.JPG Berpy z przodu2.JPG Berpy atakuje Blakka.JPG Berpy od boku.JPG Nowy Berpy.JPG Śluzaki 6.JPG Burpy na skale.JPG Śluzaki4.JPG images-10.jpeg Burpy leci2.JPG Zpłaszczony Infernus.JPG Welosimorf zieje ogniem.JPG Welosimorf się obraca.JPG Welosimorf przed uderzeniem w głazy.JPG Burpy koło ręki Eli`a.JPG Burpy i w oddali Eli.JPG Burpy ratujący Eli`a.PNG Burpy ratuje.PNG Burpy prezentuje swoje mięśnie.png|MM Infurnus prezentuje mięśnie Burpy w MM atakuje.PNG Burpy się przemienia.PNG Burpy w MM leci w Goon doca.PNG Burp w blasterze Eli`a.PNG Burpy i Eli naradzają się.PNG Goon Doc złapał Burpy`ego.PNG Infernus vs Goon Doc.PNG Ghulowany przez Goon Doca.PNG Burpy przed zghulowaniem.PNG Burpy lecący w Goon doca.PNG Burpy mówi do Eli`a.PNG Burpy patrzy.PNG Protestujące śluzaki.PNG Burpy się zapalił.PNG Burpy szykujący się do skoku.PNG Burpy przed skokiem.PNG Burpy wysuszył basen.PNG Zielone oczy Burpy`ego.PNG Burpy skacze.PNG Wielki uśmiech Burpy`ego.PNG Burpy spada w dół.PNG Burpy spada.PNG Zdziwiony Burpy i reszta.PNG Śluzaki z dużymi oczami.PNG Burpy wzrusza łapkami.PNG Śluzaki wręczają puchar.PNG Burpy, Mrozik i Mo.PNG Slugs2.jpg Burpy leży.PNG Infurnus vs Harmashelt.PNG Atakujący Burpy.PNG Infurnus.PNG Kategoria:Ogień Kategoria:Śluzaki niezwykle rzadkie Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Will Shane Kategoria:Fuzyjny Strzał Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Prehistoria Kategoria:Thaddius Blakk Kategoria:Mega Morfy Kategoria:Pronto (Chwilowo)